the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1795
In NeS2 Post 1795, a man named Jack Johnson was going to go to live in France with his girlfriend but he becomes consumed by social media instead - all part of the grand strategy of Arkng Thand and Thrawn42689. Thand continues to read Britt the Legend where Chronos has just appeared in NeS2 Post 1787 and acts as though she is drunk with frequent hiccoughs. She doesn't realise that every time she hiccoughs, a piece of India that she consumed is restored back in the present. Britt and Adélaide are dubious about her story of being from the future and think she just needs some chicken soup to feel better. In the Writers' Realm, Britt the Writer is weary and declares a Hawaiian themed party and Gebohq the Writer is placated with a Hawaiian pizza so he won't demand they get back to work. Post Hiccup ''Jack Jackson'''' (some parents are cruel) is staring at his computer screen. He had just decided to buy the plane tickets to get him to France so that he could finally marry his French girlfriend and make the final move to that most wonderful European city. But something stopped from from actually making that final purchase.'' He stares at the screen for a long moment, his thought process dwindling. His fingers twitch and shift until he brings up a new webpage. PINterestPinterest article, Wikipedia. pops up and suddenly he's adding pictures of cats, bewbs and places he'll never visit to his PINsPins section, Pinterest article, Wikipedia.. He adds France. Thrawn42689: "Another one contained, Mr President." Arkng Thand: "Very good..." Britt the Legend: Chapter Seventeen Chronos: "Gimme a pain-killer." The dark, mysterious woman is clutching her skull and swaying from side-to-side. Britt: "How much did you drink, lady!? You don't want any more!" Chronos: "More drink? I want a bloody pain killer!" Britt: "That's the only pain killer I'' know of." '''Chronos:' "Are you being serious? Where the Hell am I? A trailer park?" Britt: "I have no idea what that means, but I'm sure someone was offended by that remark." Chronos: "Who're you supposed to be?" Britt: "I'm supposed to be Britt. Although, to be fair, sometimes I do have to wonder." Adélaide: "I'm Adélaide Simonier. Britt is my great-great-great-great-great--" Britt: "Not necessary, Adél." Chronos: "Right. Well whatever your, evidently, weird relationship is, why don't you fetch me a drink out of that fridge." Adélaide: :o Adélaide runs over to her fridge and spreads her arms wide to block Chronos from accessing it. Even though Chronos didn't make a move. Adélaide: "How do you know about my fridge!!!!?" Chronos: -_- Britt: "She's a troubled child." Chronos: "Clearly." Britt: "But, to be honest, how did you know about the refrigerator?" Chronos: "Okay wait. I'm obviously missing something here. What year is it?" Britt: "Erm... I forgot. There's been so many." Chronos: "... which of you is the troubled child again?" Adélaide: "It's 1512." Chronos: "Ah. Year Copernicus said the Earth went round the sun." Britt: "I bloody told him that!" Adélaide: "How do you know about that theory? He only just left here to go and write it up!" Chronos: "Ah! Because--" She staggers, uneasily, to her feet. Chronos: "--I am from... the future! ... hic!" Back in present day, the location where India had once been is now a vast (or... more vast) Indian Ocean. But suddenly from the ether appears one scrap on land - a pretty green hillock - that stands up out of that ocean. Britt: "Future must be the name of some public house or drug den." Chronos: "I'm not... drunk..." Chronos sways until she topples over. She holds her head to make the world stop spinning. Adélaide: "I think she's really sick." Britt: "That's what a lot of red wine will do to you." Chronos: "Gimme pain killer." Britt: "No more booze for you, lady!" Chronos: "No... just... hic!" On the small Indian island suddenly appears a lone goat. Goat: "BLAAH!?" Translation:'' ''"WTF!?" Britt: "Okay. What she really needs is the oldest illness cure known to man." Adélaide: "Oh yes! Please tell me! The secrets of the ages are mine to behold at last!!" Britt: "Chicken soup." Adélaide remained poised in her state of hungry anticipation. Her eyes flicker. Adélaide: "You mean you want some chicken soup and then you'll tell me this secret medicine?" Britt: "The secret medicine is the chicken soup. I one-hundred-per-cent guarantee it. She'll be right as rain." Adélaide: "It's true. One should never... ever... meet their idol. It's certainly a major disappointment." Britt: "I'm wounded." Chronos: "You guys... suck... hic!" On the island appears a single man. He falls to the floor, looks around and then stares at the goat. Man: "I... think it's going to get pretty lonely here..." Goat: "BLAAAAAAAH!!" Translation: "Oh God. Please no!" ---------- In the Writers' Realm, Al Ciao bursts into Britt the Writer's office. Al Ciao the Writer: "You're alive! I thought you'd finally been eaten by a panda!" Britt the Writer is slumped over his desk. Al Ciao the Writer: "Whoa. Real life must have hit you pretty hard this time!" Britt the Writer manages to nod slowly. Britt the Writer: "There was only one... cure." Al Ciao the Writer: "Chicken soup?" Britt the Writer: "Holiday!" Silly string explodes everywhere and Hawaii women come dancing into the room. Both Al Ciao and Britt the Writers are suddenly wearing lampshades for hats, Liberius Vir the Writer (Character) streaks into the room wearing nothing but a "I love Coca-ColaCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia." t-shirt on before he dives out of the window and very loud pop music blasts from some unknown sound system. Gebohq the Writer: "Oi! What's all this merry-making!!? Get writing!" He slams the door shut behind him. The room goes silent for a brief moment before one of the Hawaii women wisely offers Gebohq the Writer a Hawaii pizza. Gebohq the Writer: "... very good. Carry on." He slowly walks back out of the room with the pizza. Al Ciao the Writer: "Yay!! Let's play spin the bottle!" References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post